


consumes

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, angst???, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: they’re both so selfish it’s a burning that consumes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/gifts).



> i don't even ship this all too much, but i always find it sad when ships have like 4(0) fics??? im sorry this is my terrible contribution, im such a terrible person
> 
> i heard *someone's* birthday was around this time, but i totally forgot exactly where i heard it from. i did know you (obviously) happen to have some kind of liking to liper, so i panicked

his fingers are so warm against her skin. she loves it, even if sometimes it leaves accidental burns that leave accidental marks that leave accidental scars. they’re not scars that mean suffering- but rather scars of love and pleasure. she’s not like her siblings, nor her mother’s child because she doesn’t mind if she’s roughed up a bit.

but then she _is_ her mother’s daughter because she embraces the love. she accepts him with wide arms and compliments even if he’s sobbing, or jealous, or drowning in self-doubt. she gets his problems, but she also doesn’t. she can only offer the hand and the shoulder to cry on as usual.

she’s satisfied, even if the body in her bed might be a bit too big. she can tell the difference between a thin and wiry frame versus the one she’s with. but she wants both, and she knows she’s selfish that way. she wants the love and friendship of her best friend in the world, but what she’s offered isn’t enough.

she doesn’t know how long this might last until she gets so frustrated and just-

 

-she whispers in his ears and he wants to laugh. he loves her and that is that. he wishes he didn’t because he's sure she loves another. it’s frustrating because the two of them used to be tied with a red string of fate, until the third of the musketeers joined, and suddenly the string has been cut.

it’s even worse because he has to care for both of them. he has to act calm and cool, and not like he wants to tear his hair out and burn this world in flames. he supports her any way he can, and all other times, he delves into work to avoid all else. he knows it’s not fair to her, but it’s not fair to him either. he feels cold.

his automatons are pathetic in comparison to her. it’s not something he’s willing to admit, but he wishes there wasn’t three of them. he wishes that his memories weren’t all jumbled up and fake because he needs clarity. what was, what could’ve happened.

he doesn’t know how long this might last until he gets so frustrated and just-

 

-s/he loves and wants a best friend back. and a bit more than that.

they’re both so selfish it’s a burning that _consumes_ -

 

-he’s gone but she still thinks of him. she wonders when she’ll see him again. if she searches long and hard, would she find him? is he hiding to not be found? when the sky had burst into flames, she collapsed.

but now, as she searches for days- weeks- _months_ , she stands strong. she will be strong for the two of them. without the lighthouse, how will the sailor find it’s way to the shores?

but now, as she’s told to stop looking, her muscles are aching and her heartbeat is a low pounding in her ears. she’s a failure, but she welcomes the arms that envelopes her. they’re too strong but comforting.

she’s strong and relentless, if only for him to find his way back home. with her.

he can’t be dead, or else all with be set ablaze.

  
  
his hand grips hand, but it's not the right feeling. it's a different texture and size and color from what he wants. 

the smile he's given isn't filled with mischief and unspoken jokes. the lips he kiss seem too smooth to be hers. 

his messages don't send, and it hurts. the rejection of every one of his letters and the failed iris messages. nothing works, and he can't get a hold of anyone. all he has is memories.

he knows it's his own fault. he needs to think properly, clear his head. he needs to carry on, just to find his way home. to everyone, to her.

if nothing else, he'll die trying.

 

_“and he suddenly knew that if she killed herself, he would die. Maybe not immediately, maybe not with the same blinding rush of pain, but it would happen. you couldn't live for very long without a heart.”_

_-_ jodi picoult

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day thanks :)


End file.
